Issabella's Interesting Take On Life
by Crimsonnerd00100
Summary: Issabella Queen has blood red hair and golden eyes. She is from France and has an interesting way of going through life. She attends Lobelia and then later attends Ouran Academy. She one day finds herself in music room 3. In This story you will learn about Issabella's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Issabella has blood red hair, and golden eyes ,she has grown up in France and suddenly her father springs it on her that shes moving. That's right she's moving not they're moving she's moving. He's sending her off to Japan with her manny Bob. Although he can do everything and amazes her every day she was really upset that her father wasn't coming. Her mother died when she was young so all she has is her father and her personal staff, so of course all shes wants is her father's attention. Since she never gets that she asks for a bunch of junk she knows she'll never use. She always gets it of course because she's a spoiled as can be. But now he won't even be there to say yes without paying attention. She knew she had to go so she went to pack, got on her private jet (she got for her fifth birthday) and flew to Japan. It was so different and she had to learn a new language which she hated but she did it all (with a lot of hissy fits). Finally she was able to begin school though she had to start in 2nd grade, when she was smart enough to go to highschool already. Now that she was on her way she had a plan to take over her class and get all the attention she wanted what she did not know was that there was someone in her way.

When she got there Bob had to sign her in, then a nice lady walked her to her new class. She walked in and there he was the cutest boy she'd ever seen Kyoya Otori ,she just had to have him. There in her way was a girl Victoria Hoseki with her jet black hair, lavender eyes and perfect figure. Issabella knew at first sight of her she would have to battle her for the boy, and she was determined to win.

So Issabella jumped in to play with him whenever Victoria left. She became the best student in class so the teachers would trust her and let her do special things. Though she could tell he had no interest in her whatsoever she was determined. Finally the day Issabella knew had been coming came Victoria fought back and crushed Issabella( It shall never be spoken of how in detail). What Issabella hated the most was that at the end of the terrible day she got home and Bob told her she was moving back to France. He had already packed all her bags. "Of course, they all will now think I was so upset that I moved away!" she said "Really, I was gonna fight back and try to crush her tomorrow. Now I can't! Oh, well." Issabella reluctantly got on the jet to fly back to her giant mansion in France.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, if you enjoy this please read A Lavender Rose by: tomuchfannoteuggirl. Thank you!**

Chapter 2:

When she got home she immediately went to fathers study to yell at him."Dad, really you send me away for who knows why then as soon as I'm happy you take me back no I'm not standing for it!"

" Issabella honey your seven you can't do anything, also daddy needs to work leave me alone" he said.

"Wow, whatever" she said while storming off. Issabella secretly ran off to America knowing her father wouldn't even notice. She was on her way to America when she decided she was going to travel around the world for a little while. Bob asks "Issabella isn't this going a little overboard with running away"

"Of course, don't I always go overboard with everything!" she demands. Issabella then begins making a very organized plan to travel around the world when Bob walks in and says…

" Happy Birthday, you're eight, how does it feel." Issabella suddenly realizes it's her birthday. She takes a while thinking and then says "The same." and continues working on her plan.

After a few more days thinking and working she finishes her plan. She at the moment is in a 5 star hotel on the coast of America.

Issabella is in Texas and she is having the time of her life at a club that accepts and allows minors to drink when she gets a phone call. Issabella answers the phone and "Issabella where are you, is that music! Come home now!" her father blared through the phone. "Also, happy birthday."

" Hello, father nice to talk to you again I'll talk to you in a sec hold on." (in the background) "another round" "Ok, I'm back. So yeah about coming back… not happening and don't talk. I'll be back when I'm back, so by!" she then hung up the phone and continued her partying. The next morning they continued their trip.

**Time slip: 2 years later**

Issabella with all her new bought souvenirs is 30 minutes away from being back at her mansion after 2 long years. Finally she's back home and she walks up to the door and it flies open her father running out in his robe yelling " Really you run away for two years and think you can come home without calling nooo you can't"

" Dad, I did call you didn't answer. I tried to leave a message but it wouldn't let me. So sorry but yeah so I'll just go"

"I'm sorry honey I just have been waiting for so long. I Have wanted to sign you up for modeling so you could bring in some cash but you've been gone."

"Wow, I for a second thought you were a caring father but I was wrong. I'm going to my room bye." she said running past and into the elevator before he could say anything. She went up to the top floor and went into each of her rooms making sure he hadn't touched anything. He hadn't so she went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later she awoke and her father walked in and said "since your back I took the liberty of signing you up for an academy, you begin monday."


End file.
